One Up
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Eridan and Sollux fight over who's better at anything and everything.


Sollux chuckled as he beat Eridan for the third time in a row; Eridan had insisted on playing a different game each time claiming that he wasn't practiced enough in the previous two games. Sollux watched as Eridan seethed on the other side of the couch.

"You keep fucking cheating." Eridan tossed the controller away from him letting it bounce on the floor.

"Whatever ED, you can pretend I was cheating if that helps you cope," Sollux said. Eridan ground his teeth together and growled at Sollux's smug grin.

"So what if your low blood ass is better at stupid video games then me anyway? I'm still much better at more important things then you," Eridan said. He took on his usual pompous demeanor and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't even make me moan if you had both my bulges down your throat." Sollux scoffed starting up another game. Eridan grimaced grinding his teeth harder and balled his hands into fists.

"Lie all you want, I know you moan like a whore anytime you're under me." Eridan sat back into the couch smiling to himself as Sollux nearly broke the controller in half.

"Prove it," Sollux spat.

"First one to moan loses," Eridan growled. His hands were on Sollux's pants quickly peeling them away as Sollux grabbed onto one of Eridan's horns.

"This is going to so be easy," Sollux said. Eridan rolled his eyes as he slipped Sollux's boxers off as Sollux quickly tossed Eridan's scarf on the ground. Eridan licked the length of one of Sollux's bulges glancing at Sollux as he let the tip of each coil around his tongue. Sollux's face was flushed already, but Eridan knew that didn't mean much. He sucked on the tips of Sollux's bulges gently using his hand to twist them together before bobbing his head down.

Sollux bit his lip hard being careful not to make any noise as Eridan started to move his head. As much as Sollux didn't want to admit it, he hadn't done anything like this in a while, so it was going to be more difficult than usual to keep quiet. Eridan wasn't fucking around though, and he was going at the blow job like it was the last one he'd ever give.

Eridan worked his tongue against Sollux's bulges sucking on them as hard as he could manage. Sollux twitched above him sinking his teeth into his lip until he could taste blood to prevent making any noise that Eridan might even try to say was a moan. It wasn't long before Sollux started to shudder each time Eridan sank his head back down and he was starting to feel little noises bubble up from the back of his throat despite his best efforts. He tightened his grip on Eridan's horn forcing his head down hard enough to make him gag. Eridan jerked his head up letting go of Sollux's bulges.

"What the fuck Sol?" Eridan wiped his mouth as he was slammed back into the couch.

"My turn," Sollux said. He crawled forward and started to unbutton Eridan's pants.

"You could have just told me." Eridan grumbled as Sollux started to slip his pants down.

"Jeez ED, you're unsheathed and totally desperate," Sollux said. He ran his tongue along the underside of Eridan's bulge feeling Eridan stiffen underneath his touch.

"I am not desperate," Eridan said. He bit down on his cheek trying not to make a noise as Sollux began to knead the base of Eridan's bulge with his tongue. Sollux dragged his tongue up the underside of Eridan's bulge kneading his tongue into the tip. He made sure to keep eye contact with Eridan who's expression was agape and his mouth hung open. Eridan subconsciously spread his legs for Sollux his eyes glued to Sollux's tongue.

"You look pretty desperate with your mouth hung open like that," Sollux said. He slipped the tip of Eridan's bulge into his mouth as Eridan clamped his mouth shut.

"Shut up." Eridan growled as Sollux started to suck Eridan's bugle into his mouth. Biting down on his lips again, Eridan watched intently as Sollux made eye contact with him and started to suck Eridan's bulge into the back of his throat. Everytime they ended up doing something like this, which was more often than either of them wanted to admit to, it genuinely surprised Eridan that Sollux could get his whole bulge into his mouth. Eridan struggled slightly with both of Sollux's bulges, but managed them down, but Sollux was quite a bit smaller in length and girth than Eridan. Sollux kept eye contact his whole way down making sure Eridan could see the slight blush on his face and the look in his eyes.

Eridan chewed on his lips and tried his best to stay quiet as Sollux started to pick up the pace. He bobbed his head down quickly being sure to keep eye contact with Eridan since Eridan seemed entranced by what was going on. They hadn't done this in a long while, and unlike Sollux, Eridan didn't have a matesprite. It was starting to feel like his head was going to explode each time Sollux sucked his bulge into his mouth.

He shifted and grabbed Sollux's head next time he came up so he could push Sollux off of him. Sollux stared at him perplexed momentarily until Eridan moved to climb on top of him.

"Hey who the hell said you get to be on top?" Sollux grabbed Eridan's shoulder and forced him back a bit.

"I'm the highblood." Eridan growled as Sollux dug his nails into Eridan's shoulder. He pressed his hand onto Sollux's chest to press him back as he moved forward.

"Fuck you," Sollux said. He shoved Eridan back a bit and quickly got between his legs. Their bulges tangled together quickly and Eridan nearly gasped, but he managed to bite down on his tongue to prevent it. Sollux had to bite his cheeks to keep from making too much noise as he tried to work his way down to Eridan's nook.

"Hey!" Eridan shifted and pushed Sollux back enough to keep Sollux's bulges away from his nook. "Lowblood asshole."

"You'll be begging for my bulge in a few minutes anyway." Sollux smirked and moved forward enough for his bulges to wrap around Eridan's again.

"Fuck off Captor," Eridan said his voice wavering a little. Sollux shifted a bit closer, he could tell Eridan was about to break so he took advantage and tried to push forward again. Eridan bit his lip and weighed his options quickly. His nook was aching, but he could hold Sollux back and get control of the situation if he wanted to. He really didn't feel like trying to fight with Sollux as much as he normally does, but at the same time, he really didn't want Sollux to win.

"There's no way I'm letting you top tonight." Sollux shifted forward again and wrapped one of his hands around their bulges stroking them a bit. Eridan bit down on his lips hard accidentally drawing blood. "What's wrong ED? Can't open your mouth without moaning?"

"Sh-shut up," Eridan squirmed a bit as Sollux stroked them a bit rougher.

"Not until you moan," Sollux said. He shifted his hand and managed to slip one bulge into Eridan's nook. Eridan managed to clamp his mouth shut before Sollux started stroking their bulges again.

"I won't lose to lowblood scum," Eridan said. Sollux grimaced and shifted to shove his other bulge in with the first. Eridan squirmed again, but managed to keep his mouth shut. He shuddered when Sollux shifted his hands down to his hips and quickly moved his hands into Sollux's hair pulling lightly. Sollux rocked his hips forward smirking again and quickly found a pace. He tried to make sure he was somewhere between what could make Eridan moan without moving so fast that he would accidentally make noise.

Eridan ground his teeth together and pulled on Sollux's hair harder. He was quickly getting pushed past the point where he'd normally start making noise. His nook make loud wet noises as Sollux moved his hips a bit faster. But Sollux was in a similar position, normally they were both fairly vocal, but they were both struggling so hard to not make any noise it seemed to heighten the feeling each time he pressed back into Eridan.

"F-fuck," Sollux muttered. Eridan bit his cheeks and looked up at Sollux as he started pressing his hips back into Sollux each time he rolled his hips into Eridan. Sollux sped up more and started to slam into Eridan, but both of them managed to keep their mouths shut.

Sollux shifted his weight and forced one of Eridan's legs up to press deeper. He bit down on his lips hard to keep from making any noise as Eridan grabbed onto his arms wherever he could find purchase.

"God, Sol," Eridan said. He bit his tongue a bit when Sollux grabbed his bulge and started stroking. Neither of them could focus on their little contest anymore. They were both too close to coming to think about their contest now and they were soon moaning together. Eridan squirmed slightly digging his nails into Sollux's arms.

"Shit," Sollux said. He scrambled for a bucket, but it was too late as he came hard inside Eridan who groaned and came quickly after him. They huffed slowly realizing they were covered in genetic material that was slowly running down their thighs and onto the couch.

"Stupid lowblood you're supposed to use a damned bucket," Eridan said. Sollux pulled out quickly.

"I don't really give a fuck I won our little game."

"You did not," Eridan said. He shifted to sit up more against the arm of the couch. "You were moaning just as much as I was."

"Yeah, but you definitely moaned first," Sollux said.

"I did not!" Eridan was too furious to notice someone opening the front door. "Besides you were moaning like a goddamn whore."

"You snivelling assrodents. You got your gross grub sauce all over the couch! Why the fuck didn't you fuck bandits use a fucking bucket?" Karkat asked. He stood just inside the door his face turning red as he ground his teeth down.

"Oh hey KK," Sollux said. Eridan growled and shoved Sollux lightly.

"You did not win this," Eridan said, "and I know just the way to win over you."

"Hey ass hats clean that shit up. Otherwise it's never coming out," Karkat said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Sollux asked. He ignored Karkat, he could be dealt with later.

"First one to make Karkat moan wins," Eridan said. Sollux smirked and glanced at his matesprite.

"Works for me," Sollux said.

"Wait what?" Karkat paused as they stood and advanced towards him a bit. "Don't you two dare. I swear if you try to involve me in your fucking baby games before you fucking clean up that couch I'll tear you both a new ass hole!"

"Fine." Sollux rolled his eyes and stopped Eridan. "We'll finish this later." He grabbed his pants and quickly went to get a towel as Eridan followed grumbling.


End file.
